


take my heart and please don't break it

by dragonyfox



Series: it must have been that something lovers call 'fate' [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Multi, Soulmate AU, i might write a sequel but dont get your hopes up, more polyamory 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonyfox/pseuds/dragonyfox
Summary: “You want to get out of here?”“Fifteen years ago.”“Are you the pilot?”“I brought the message, I’m the pilot.”“So you’re Galen’s daughter.”“You know him?”.AKA the ot3 soulmate fic that i didn't know i needed to write until i was writing it





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is from L.O.V.E. by various artists, though my favorite version is nat king cole's

Jyn curled into herself as she waited in the bunker. Her mother was dead and her papa had been taken, and she did nothing to stop it. She couldn’t. And now she had nothing.

Well, not nothing, she thought, tracing the words on her forearm with a fingertip. She had _them,_ wherever they were. She’d find them one day. All soulmates did. Papa said so.  And when she met them, she’d be strong enough to protect them. She would have to be.

.

Cassian knew, as all children of the rebellion knew, that your soulmate was a Big Deal. Even if you didn’t like-like them, they were still important. The adults said platonic soulmates were easier than romantic ones, and Cassian had to agree.

Spies couldn’t afford romance, General Draven always said. He encouraged his spies to tattoo or remove over their soulmate’s words. It was safer that way, he said. 

Cassian agreed. It’s not like you could forget the words burned onto your arm since you were born, after all. But he was only a kid, so he had to wait until he could protect his soulmates. Maybe by then they’d find each other and they wouldn’t need him. Then he would be safe.

.

 Bodhi kept his soulmates words on his lips like a mantra. The Empire didn’t really like soulmates. The Empire thought soulmates were a liability. A necessary one, but a liability all the same.

In Empire occupied space, children were taught to hide their soulmate’s words. When they were conscripted, their words were documented in their employee file. The Empire paired people whose words matched. Many people found their soulmates like that. If they ever found their soulmate outside of the Empire, they had to file paperwork, and were never trusted. If your soulmate wasn’t in the Empire, that meant you might defect.

The Empire didn’t like defectors.

.

The door to the transport vehicle blows open, and she doesn’t flinch. She’d sensed it coming. She doesn’t flinch when they shoot the Stormtrooper, or when they start shouting her alias’ name.

She does flinch when she hears the words she’d dreaded for so long: “Do you want to get out of here?”

He releases her from her restraints. The prisoner across from her yells, and she takes her soulmate’s moment of distraction to kick him in the abdomen and bolt for the door. She’ll steal one of the Empire’s ships and escape. She’ll go hide in one of her safehouses and stay there until the fuss dies down and then-

She slams into the arm of a tall droid. She lies on the ground, wheezing a little.

“Congratulations. You are being rescued,” the droid says. “Please do not resist.”

She gives in. Fuck it. Her soulmate would see, soon. She’d be out on her ass as soon as she did whatever her ‘rescuers’ wanted, she was sure. That is, if they didn’t kill her first. 

.

Cassian couldn’t say anything while he listened to Jyn Erso’s reply. Once she’d said the words- the words burned on his arm, the words he’d tried to burn off, the words he couldn’t make himself burn off- he knew that the second Draven knew, he’d be off the team.

He can’t help the pause, all the same. He ignores it, and knows that nether Draven nor Mon Mothma would know what it meant.

Jyn looks him directly in the eyes. She knows. She’s ignoring it too. Why? Does she not like what she sees? Is she a disbeliever? Did she meet their other soulmate? Did they disappoint her?

He lets that line of thought simmer in the back of his head while he interrogates her. He can only hope that she doesn’t hate him after this.

.

God, what has Galen gotten him into, Bodhi wonders as he’s dragged to Saw Gererra’s lair with a bag over his head.

It’ll be worth it, though. The Empire has taken enough. If he can do even just a small thing to help stop them, then it’ll be worth it.

He mouths his soulmates’ words again and again, between his complaints and pleas. Galen told him to take strength from his soulmates, and to do right by them. He could do that. His soulmates were probably in the rebellion, anyway. The Empire would have found them and put him on their team by now if they weren’t.

This will be worth it. It has to be.

.

It’s easy to steal a blaster. If she’s going to Jedha, she’s going to need it. Especially since they were going to see Saw, which was going to be a fucking mess.

She formulates as many back-up plans as she can, but she runs out by the time she gets to Captain Andor’s ship, and she’s forced to confront something she’d been avoiding since the interrogation in the war room.  

He was her soulmate, and he was ignoring her. She didn’t know why, and honestly? She didn’t _want_ to know why. Fuck him. She didn’t need him. She didn’t need either of her soulmates. She wasn’t going to say a damned thing about it to him until he brought it up.

.

Fuck, Cassian thinks as he listens to Draven’s orders. He has to kill his soulmates father? This isn’t going to end well.

He walks back to his ship, trying to control his gait so he doesn’t look pissed. He knows he’s failing, but he’s allowed to fail on the base. Out there, there are consequences for failing to control his emotions, so it’s better to get it out of his system here.

Then! Jyn has a blaster. How and where did she get a blaster? She probably stole it, honestly. She seems like the type. He tries to take it from her but she’s right; Jedha is a dangerous place.

He lets her have it. K2 can complain if he wants, but he’s not leaving his soulmate defenseless, even if she doesn’t seem to want to talk about the fact that he’s her soulmate. That’s okay. He can wait. She’ll bring it up when she’s ready, he’s sure.

.

Bodhi cries when he realizes that the monster wiped the words from his mind. When they put him in a cell, he presses his back to the wall and looks at his arm and repeats the words, over and over.

They’ll come for him. He knows they will. He doesn’t know how he knows, but he does. They’ll come for him. He just has to keep saying their words.

They’ll come for him. They have to.

.

Jyn doesn’t even remember that Cassian is behind her. She just dives into the fighting alone, beats the fuck out of who knows how many Stormtroopers, then blasts two more and a droid that looks like K2SO. She feels terrible for a split second.

But then he steps around the corner and asks, “Did you know that wasn’t me?”

She lets out a huff of relief. “Of course.”

She hadn’t, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. She kinda liked him, and shooting him would have been a waste, but that didn’t mean she had to tell him that.

.

Fuck, she’d scared him. He thought Jyn had really shot K2. If she had, he couldn’t have forgiven her, soulmate or not. He’d reprogrammed that bastard himself and he loved him. If droids could have soulmates, K2 might have been his platonic one.

Then K2 catches a fucking grenade and tosses it over his shoulder like it’s no big deal. He hates when K2 does things like that. One day he’d calculate something wrong, and he’d get himself blown up.

He lets K2 stick with them, though, at least until they run into Stormtroopers, get arrested, and watch a blind monk and his partner fight them off while he and Jyn are powerless. K2 apologizes, but that slap had hurt and K2 had nearly gotten them all killed by disobeying orders.

Cassian sends him back to the ship. He’d forgive him when he and Jyn were done on Jedha.

.

“Are you the pilot?”

Bodhi thinks for a long moment that he was the one who said it. He’d said the words on his arms so many times that they were echoing in his ears without needing his voice.

“Hey. Hey!”

He stirs some, at that. That line was new.

“Are you the pilot? The-the shuttle pilot?”

He echoes the last word. He’s confused. Had they really come for him? Was that his soulmate? Or was that his mind playing tricks? He couldn’t tell. He decided to ignore it and see what happened.

“Galen Erso,” the man says. Someone behind him asks a question, but Bodhi ignores it. “You know that name?”

“I brought the message,” Bodhi replies, “I’m the pilot.”

He looks up at the man speaking to him and lets out a soft sob. His soulmates really had come for him. He was right. They came for him. They came for him.

.

Jyn can’t help herself. She yells at Saw, calls him out on his shit. Just once, she wants him to admit that he was fucking wrong.

But he wins. He wins because he shows her the message from her father, and the message confirms and refutes her worst fears. She tries to hold back her tears, but she can’t. She can feel them in her eyes, and her father’s silhouette from the hologram is blurring and it makes her so angry. She tries to blink away the tears because she just wants to see him, to see him call her Stardust one last time.

She barely even notices the world crumbling around them, but manages to let Cassian tug her away when Saw tells her to leave him behind. She doesn’t want to, but it’s his right.

And Cassian knows where her papa is.

.

Of fucking course Cassian would meet both of his soulmates on the worst mission he’d ever had. Of fucking course. And he’d somehow managed to become attached to them both. Jyn could take care of herself, but she was snarky and liked K2. Bodhi was a hot mess from whatever had happened in Saw Gererra’s base, but he was powering through. He admired them both, and fiercely wanted to protect them.

Both were quiet after they’d escaped the destruction of Jedha. It had been a narrow fucking escape, too. If he had activated the hyperdrive a split second later, they’d all be dead.

He gives them both a minute while he calls in and reports to command. Draven tells him to keep to his orders, and he slumps a little.

He watches while Jyn and Bodhi talk. He wants to tell them his mission, but he can’t. She’d hate him for sure, and Bodhi probably would too. He didn’t want to disobey orders, but he didn’t think he could kill her father.

Time would tell.

.

Bodhi doesn’t know what to say after he’s done telling Jyn what her father had told him. He wants to make sure he’s not wrong about her and Cassian. He wants to make sure the Bor Gullet hadn’t taken that away from him too.

He doesn’t know how to say it, though, so he just rolls up his sleeve and puts his arm in Jyn’s hands. She takes it, gingerly, and reads the words.

He watches her slump down, and then smile at him sadly before rolling her own sleeve up. The words on her arm match what she’d just said to him.

“And-” Bodhi gulps. “And Cassian?”

She nods and waves Cassian over. He, of the three of them, seems most reluctant, but also rolls up his sleeve.

All of their words match.

He was right. They came for him. Even if they didn’t know, they still came for him. He twitches towards them, but pulls back, frightened.

.

Jyn sees Bodhi flinch away, and she almost pulls back too. But she knows Saw, and she’s got a good idea of what happened to Bodhi.

“Bodhi,” she tells him, “It’s okay.”

He pauses a moment, his eyes roaming over her face. She keeps her expression sincere. He needs this, and she may be callous and an asshole, but... This is her soulmate. Saw may have been her surrogate father, but Bodhi was her soulmate. She needed to comfort him like she needed water and if Saw hadn’t already been dead, she’d have hunted him down and killed him herself.

Then, once he’d decided that she was real and telling the truth, he launched towards her, and hugged her tightly. She was having a bit of trouble breathing, but she could tolerate that, and hugged him back.

“I thought I’d forgotten. I thought it had taken it from me,” he mutters.

Fucking Saw. He _had_ used the Bor Gullet. “It didn’t take anything from you. It just scrambled you a little bit. You’re going to be fine, I promise.”

.

Cassian watches Jyn and Bodhi hugging, and takes a step back when Jyn glares at him.

‘Come here,’ she mouths.

He shakes his head. He doesn’t want to ruin this, and she’ll probably hate him after Eadu anyway. It’s better to let them both stay unattached to him.

Then, there’s a pressure on his back, and he stumbles forward and into Jyn and Bodhi. Bodhi partially lets go of Jyn, and grabs at Cassian’s coat. Jyn tries to suck in a breath subtly, but Cassian notices. He lets Bodhi hug him, and after a moment, hugs back.

“Ah, the Force has brought another set of young soulmates together,” Chirrut says.

“You pushed him,” Baze argues.

“Hush, dear. Let them have their moment.”

Fuck it, he decides as Bodhi holds him and Jyn together, fuck his orders. He’s going to jailbreak Jyn’s father if he can. Draven isn’t going to be happy, but Mon Mothma will back him up.

.

Bodhi nearly just lets the grenade blow him up when he sees it. He forgets for a split second that he found his soulmates.

But he does remember, and he knows he has more to live for, so he kicks the fucking grenade out of his damn ship, and dives to the cockpit. He’s the pilot. He brought the message, and he’s going to bring his people home.

Wherever that is.

Bodhi sees Chirrut and Baze first. Baze is holding Chirrut to his chest, and Chirrut looks very burnt. He brings his ship down, and yells at them to get in. Baze acts quickly but gently, and soon he’s on his way to find Jyn and Cassian.

When he finds them, they’re on the top of the tower, next to the satellite. Jyn is holding Cassian up, and he looks weak. It hurts to see him like that, but he has to get them out of here. He doesn’t land, because there’s nowhere _to_ land, but he hovers his ship as close to Jyn and Cassian as he can, and she throws the both of them inside.

Baze shuts the door while Bodhi turns the ship towards the sky. The shield is down, and he has just enough time to get into space and calculate a short route out of the area before Scarif blows.

When they emerge into dark space, his heart is thundering and all of his clothes are stuck to him by his sweat. He realizes just how close of a call that was. If he had activated the hyperdrive a split second later, they’d all be dead. He’s exhausted, but he can’t sleep. He has to get them to a medical center ASAP.

“Where am I setting a course for?” he calls.

“The same place we left from,” Jyn replies. She sounds as exhausted as Bodhi feels. “Yavin 4.”

Bodhi plots the course, and leans back in his chair. He can’t sleep yet, and he won’t, but he can rest, for just a minute.

They made it.

.

Jyn helps Baze find the first aid kits. All three kits that they could find are opened between the two of them while they take care of their respective partners as best that they can.

“We made it,” Chirrut says, “The force protected us.”

“You idiot,” Baze says, his voice thick, “I protected you.”

Jyn fully understands Baze’s pain. She could barely answer Bodhi’s question a moment ago. So instead she stayed silent, and patched up Cassian as best as she could.

She was terrified. They made it, but Cassian was looking grim. She’d only just found him, and as much as she hadn’t wanted him or Bodhi in the first place, she didn’t want to lose either of them now.

“We’re coming out of hyperspace,” Bodhi warns. “I’ve radioed ahead and they have a med team waiting. They want you to stand clear of the doors when we land so they can get to Chirrut and Cassian easier.”

“Thank you, brother,” Baze replies.

Jyn says nothing, but they’re right.

They made it.

.

Cassian wakes up and opens his eyes. He immediately regrets it: he’s in the medbay. Why were medbays always white and brightly lit? Why couldn’t medbays be painted like the rest of the base and dimly lit?

“Cassian! How are you feeling?”

“He’s awake! Nurse!”

He feels like he just got stepped on by an AT-AT and then flashbanged, but when he went to say as much, only a tired croak came out.

He cleared his throat. “We made it?”

He heard Bodhi laugh softly. “Yeah, we made it. You’re on Yavin 4, in the medbay. A nurse is on the way.”

“I can tell we’re in the medbay,” Cassian joked. “Am I allowed to sit up?”

“Don’t you dare,” Jyn’s voice ordered.

He sighed. “That’s a no, then. Can someone fill me in on what happened?”

Jyn and Bodhi take turns, and he just listens. He’s only half paying attention to the actual words, because hearing their voices after he was sure they were all going to die was comforting.

They made it.


End file.
